Prehistoric Park Back From Ashes Chapter 1: Time of Titans in Texas
There is something missing from our world. The amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever. We're going back on a safari with a difference, as wildlife as adventurer Nigel Marven plunges into pre-history to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance. On his first adventure since the Indominus Incident, Nigel and Chiyo will rescue a Cretaceous carnivore that ate sauropods in North America. Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. Chapter 1- Time of Titans in Texas Prehistoric Park is busy as it prepares for it's first animals since the Indominus Incident, the name that the world had given the incident at Prehistoric Park. Now Prehistoric Park was going to redeem itself by opening a new attraction. Nigel sat in his office where the fossilized skulls and recent biofacts of extinct animals littered the room. Books were piled high and the computer showed a picture a humpbacked theropod dinosaur. It was in a pack of six attacking a herd of tall sauropods. "Hello" said Nigel cheerily. "This is the first mission that I've had in months, so it is nice to be rescuing extinct animals again. Simon even said that he would take over my position as manager so I can get back to rescuing animals. Today, Chiyo and I are going back 112,000,000 years ago to Cretaceous Texas. The public is demanding another carnivore that's big and weird like the Spinosaurus and Indominus Rex. We thought bringing back these guys would spike attendance up." Nigel reached behind himself and brought a picture of a sauropod and a theropod compared to a human. They both towered over the human, the sauropod even more so. "The carnivore is a humpbacked killer known as Acrocanthosaurus Atokensis. It was thought that they would ban together to hunt down this guy. Sauroposeidon Proteles, a the tallest known sauropod. Fossil tracks of these two species were found together near San Antonio, Texas. I am hoping that we can bag both of these species and maybe find a few extra animals that lived at the time." Just then, Nigel's deputy, Chiyo Ishado, came in. "Nigel are you ready to go?" she asked. "Everyone is bouncing off the walls, waiting for you to go back and catch the Acros and Sauroposeidon." "Yes Chiyo, I'm ready." Chiyo and Nigel have known each other for years and have been on countless missions together. If they are to trust anybody, it will be each other. Although they do have other friends around Prehistoric Park. Nigel was walking down the dirt path to the dirt path when he was knocked down by a white, furry dog with a curly tail. "Sorry Nigel!" yelled a voice. Running up the path and panting came Head Keeper, Bob Arthur. He was wearing the park uniform and a name tag that said his name and his favorite animal. It said 'anything that won't rip me to shreds' on the tag. "Gottcha!" yelled the man when he grabbed the dog by the collar. The dog was a Kuri, an extinct dog breed that Nigel had gotten for Chiyo as a present when they went to capture the Huia, an extinct bird from New Zealand. This Kuri was Bowwow, a new Kuri that had been recovered for the Prehistoric Petting Zoo on Main Street. Bob had gone back in time on his first mission and bought extinct breeds of animals for the petting zoo. "Hi Nigel. Sorry bout that. He got out while I was moving the last Oregon Rexes into the cat part of the petting zoo. I've been chasing this guy all around Nublar. He seems to think this is a game. Are you off to rescue your dinosaurs then?" "Yes, I was about to go to the time portal. I'll probably be back by sundown. Do you have the enclosures constructed and the holding pens ready?" "Yes. Good luck catching your dinosaurs. I'll just get this guy back to Prehistoric Petting Zoo and …. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowwow had just gotten out of Bob's grip and was now running down the dirt path. "Haha. I'll see you later Bob." said Nigel, walking away. He heard Bob say something about the Homo Erectus and walked the opposite direction from Bowwow. Prehistoric Park is famous mostly for it's collection of dinosaurs. And although every dinosaur is a handful to take care of, the biggest handful is Cronus, the sub-adult male Tyrannosaurus Rex. Cronus's roar could be heard all the way from across the island. He was either agitated or fighting with one of his pack mates. Everyone ignored it and watched the blue time portal appear for the first time in months. Ignoring everything else in the world, Nigel and Chiyo walked through the portal. They arrived on a fern plain. Ferns stretched as far as the eye could see. Behind them, a forest could be seen. Could their carnivore be hiding there? Meanwhile, back at Prehistoric Park, everyone has gone to see why Cronus hadn't stopped roaring and once they do see, they're terrified. The staff all looked at the scene. Cronus was fighting with Matilda, the park's alpha Tyrannosaurus Rex. Although Matilda was twice the size as him, he had grown significantly over the two years that Prehistoric Park had cared for him. And now, for some reason or another, he was fighting Matilda. And he appeared to be winning. "What is going on here?" yelled Bob. Once he saw the two fighting, he froze in his tracks. Matilda snapped Cronus, but he ducked his head and watched Matilda snap above it. He raised his head and waited for Matilda to snap again. Matilda snapped again, lower now, perhaps thinking that Cronus was going to duck his head again. Instead, she got a different result. Cronus raised his head, then grabbed Matilda behind her head. Matilda roared, a sound which made the very earth shake. Then Cronus started swinging her around. First once, then twice, then a third time. On the fourth, he let go and Matilda's back crashed into a tree. She let out another roar and lowered her head. Cronus roared triumphantly and walked over to a cow carcass, no bites eaten out of it. The first bite was always the alpha's. And Cronus walked right up to it and started gorging himself on it. The other five Tyrannosaurus watched him eat it waited for him to finish. The T .Rex pack of Prehistoric Park had a new alpha now. And that was Cronus. Matilda, the long time queen of the pack, had been dethroned. "Well, that is the most heated fight I have ever seen in between them." Bob said. "Suzanne will need to check on Matilda and check for any serious injuries. I think Cronus is fine. Boy, teenagers sure are getting rebellious these days." While at Prehistoric Park, the things are cooling down, in Cretaceous Texas things are heating up. Nigel and Chiyo had been walking for over an hour and hadn't seen dinosaurs until now. A herd of purple dinosaurs with golden domed heads were drinking from a lake in the forest. They were around leopard sized and were making a peaceful chirping sound. "I was hoping that we would be coming across these guys" Nigel said excitedly. "This is a species of pachycephalosaurid known as Texacephale Langstoni. They were part of a group of dinosaurs that had domed heads to headbutt each other in mating season or in fights for territory. My gosh, they are striking." "Are we going to bring this herd back to the park?" asked Chiyo, gazing at the little dinosaurs. "Yes. Prehistoric Park still has yet to house any species of pachycephalosaurid and I think this herd would be a great addition to the park. All we need is a plan though." Nigel's gaze went to an area between two logs that the herd appeared to be going to. "Chiyo, go over to those two logs and set the portal up between them. I'll use the claxton to scare them into the portal and we'll have the first herd of bone-headed dinosaurs of Prehistoric Park." Chiyo went as quietly and fast as she could to avoid being seen by the herd. One Texacephale looked up and saw her. It grunted then went back to browsing. Once she arrived at her location, she set the two portal pieces firmly in the ground. Once she finished this, Nigel walked out of his hiding place. The herd stared at him curiously and started nudging him. They even allowed Nigel to walk into the middle of the herd. Nigel reached into his backpack and pulled out the claxton that had saved the lives of Chiyo and him multiple times. However, this plan was disrupted as a screech resonated around the forest and something burst from the bushes which caused the herd to run toward the portal. Chiyo pressed the remote and the familiar blue portal appeared which she ran through. The Texacephale and Nigel followed suite along with whatever was chasing them. They all suddenly appeared in the holding pens where Bob was watching overhead. "My goodness Nigel!" Prehistoric Park Head Vet, Suzanne McNabb, must skip seeing the new arrivals to check on an injured Matilda. Her scrape with Cronus has left her a number of bites, four big kick wounds, and a broken arm. Suzanne was standing over Matilda. She had checked over her one more time to make sure nothing was missed. This had been the most serious case she had ever seen. Cronus had gone all out on her and had almost killed her. Of course, Matilda had almost killed Cronus before, but that was because Matilda was in maternal mode, with here chicks and Cronus had tried to kill them. After the final checkout, she called for a truck to take Matilda back to Hell Creek Formation, got in her jeep, and drove down to see the new dinosaurs. She had to stop as Bob was running after a Kuri. She almost offered help, but then decided against it. She wanted to see the new dinosaurs that bad. Meanwhile, Nigel and Chiyo are already checking out the new residents of Muerta. Nigel and Chiyo stood on a raised platform that overlooked a lake like the one in the Cretaceous period. The Texacephale were now playing the shallow water and browsing on the ferns in the forest that dominated the exhibit. A dirt road could be seen that was quite possibly for either the staff or safari jeeps. "Cute little dinosaurs" said a voice behind them. The two turned around and saw Bob walking up the platform with Bowwow on a leash. Bowwow was wagging his tail and panting from the Costa Rican heat. The Kuri immediately ran up to Chiyo to be petted. She obliged which earned her a lick on the face which made her fall backward and laugh. "Bowwow! Gross. Gosh Bowwow, you really need to brush your teeth." she laughed. "Nigel, should we identify our mystery carnivores?" "Yes. I have a very dear friend whose last name is Kombat and it appears that our chaser just so happens to be his favorite creature" said Nigel. "I wish he was here for this." They walked down the platform, down a trail, and to a newly built exhibit that had a wooden fence. They walked over to another platform and walked to the top of that. It overlooked an open forest that had ferns all over it. A screech was heard and seven feathered raptors burst from the bushes chasing each other. Their feathers were dark green with blue rings around the eyes and the tips of their tails were red. "This is a natural hunting machine" said Chiyo. "The dromaeosaurids down there are Deinonychus Antirrhopus, the theropod that helped prove that dinosaurs were warm blooded. Kombat would really love them. Owen will be coming over later to assert his dominance. He had best be going to find an Acrocanthosaurus." "Right Chiyo" replied Nigel. " Come on. We don't have forever to catch our dinosaurs." The two took a monorail over the ocean to Isla Nublar. From there, they drove to the holding pens and through the time portal. It appears that they have reached the best and worst location that they could be: under the feet of a herd of giants. The pair drove through the portal and almost got stepped on from the start. The car swerved as Nigel turned the wheel and drove away from the herd. Once Nigel and Chiyo stopped the jeep, they looked back, he saw that he was almost squished by a herd of seven story sauropods. In the middle of the herd was another herd of zebra-striped ornithopods and a small group of red nodosaurids. They were walking along the shore of a mighty ocean. "The sauropods are the ones that we're here for" Nigel explained. "Sauroposeidon. The ornithopods are an iguanodontid called Tenontosaurus Dossi. A Tenontosaurus was found fossilized with a pack of Deinonychus which makes us think that they were actively hunted by Deinonychus. The nodosaurid species is Pawpawsaurus Campbelli. They must be migrating with the sauropods. I can't think of a way for us to herd the smaller herbivores out, so we should just probably save all three species." "Nigel, I thought you would be sad that we had to save three species at once" joked Chiyo. "Well I…. BLIMEY BACTROSAURUS, CHIYO DUCK!" Chiyo quickly ducked. She just managed to avoid having her head bitten off by a theropod dinosaur. It was thirty feet long, yellow, and humpbacked. It was an Acrocanthosaurus. Three others had come from the forest that was quite far away now and were running toward the herd at an astonishing rate. They seemed to be chasing the Tenontosaurus because the sauropods were relaxed and not running away. Or at least it seemed that way until one suddenly turned and attacked a juvenile Sauroposeidon near the front of the herd. It bellowed loudly and the other acros stopped in their tracks and looked at the juvenile sauropod. Then they started closing in on the one sauropod. The herd of Tenontosaurus had stopped a couple hundred meters away and the nodosaurs were running toward the acro that had attacked Chiyo. "Nigel, we have to save the juvenile!" Chiyo said frantically. "They'll kill it." Nigel nodded and drove the jeep in front of the herd where the juvenile was. It now had three bite marks on it from which all were bleeding. The nodosaurs finally reached the acro that had attacked Chiyo and showed a surprising trait. They rammed into the legs of the meat-eater and knocked it to the ground. Nigel drove ahead of the herd and set the portal in the ground. The herd of sauropods followed through along with the acros and Pawpawsaurus. Nigel prepared to go through the portal, then stopped. He grabbed the portal devices and got back in the jeep. "Nigel! What are you doing?" yelled Chiyo from a couple yards away. "Getting a final souvenir!" Nigel said as he drove toward the Tenontosaurus. They stopped and looked at him as he sped ahead of the herd. He stopped a hundred yards away from the herd and placed the time portal sticks firmly inside the ground. Then he drove back and went behind the herd. He honked the horn of the jeep and sped it toward the zebra-striped dinosaurs which ran away bellowing and hooting in fear. Once they arrived at the time portal, he opened it. First one went through, then a second, then a third. The entire herd was running through like there was no tomorrow. "Nigel!" yelled Chiyo. He turned to see Chiyo jogging up the beach. She was panting and redder than her hair. "Sorry, but they were just so magnificent." "Well I can't argue with you there. Now let's go. I want to see all the animals in their enclosures." She climbed into the jeep and Nigel sped into the portal. Right before they left the Cretaceous, they saw a small marine reptile. "I didn't think that they had evolved this early. That marine reptile looks like a lizard, but is actually a relative of the mosasaurs. Dallasaurus Turneri is a small animal that would have likely have eaten fish and crabs. I wish we could save that one. Oh well. There will be a next time." He looked at the little animal once more and drove through the portal. Although Nigel and Chiyo couldn't rescue another marine animal, they have already brought back an impressive collection of other species in the past and if there is one thing that Nigel has taught us in the past, it's that he never keeps any animal out of mind for long. And although Nigel and everyone else are celebrating the rescue of the animal species, one person is hard at work. Henry Wu was hard at work finishing an early prototype of an invention that would change Prehistoric Park forever. It would turn Prehistoric Park global. There was another island chain off of the Costa Rican coast that had been considered for Prehistoric Park, but it was too far away. InGen owned other island chains all over the world. If Wu ever finished this, distance wouldn't matter. Prehistoric Park would never run out of space to put it's animals. A swirling purple portal appeared in front of him. Two small metal machines similar to the time portal machines were at the edges. A similar portal was activated at the other side of the room. Henry through an apple through the portal and it appeared on the other side of the room. He smiled. Soon, his prototype would be complete and Prehistoric Park would span across the globe. Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel and Chiyo rescue one of the earliest theropod dinosaurs (dozens of small long-necked dinosaurs drink from a rapidly flowing river in a rocky mountainous area) and find the nightmare of Late Triassic animals. (a pair of giant reptilian creatures kill a tusked creature) And an old friend thought dead returns. (a scarred man in gear and a pistol walks through the Prehistoric Park entrance) All next time on Prehistoric Park! Animals Rescued in this chapter: 4 Acrocanthosaurus Atokensis: two males, two females 10 Sauroposeidon Proteles: four males, six females 13 Texacephale Langstoni: six males, seven females 7 Deinonychus Antirrhopus: four males, three females 24 Tenontosaurus Dossi: fourteen males, ten females 7 Pawpawsaurus Campbelli: four males, three females Secret Mission Animals: 18 Grice: nine males, nine females 13 Oregon Rexes: six males, seven females 7 Toy Bulldogs: three males, four females 6 Ferghanas: three males, three females 8 Norfolk Trotters: four males, four females 5 English White Terriers: two males, three females Category:Episodes